


Grilled Cheese

by FemslashFetale



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Packing, Strap-Ons, We Are All Andy, but it didnt cross the line all the way, i feel like wed all be a slut for miranda in a suit like lesbihonest, i have to do everything around here, it almost turned into a daddy kink fic, there arent enough strap fics in this fandom i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: Andy slid into the car, maintaining eye contact with Miranda the whole time. She couldn’t look away. Her gaze was drawn to Miranda’s. It felt as though Andy’s entire body was drawn to her. A string was pulled taut between them and seemed to be shortening with every moment they stayed locked on each other. Andy found herself slowly leaning towards the editor. Only then did Miranda slowly close the door. Andy took the brief reprieve to let out a shaky breath. Holy hell.





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> This is one of the longest things I've ever written holy heck. It's for the wonderful elle_nic. Go read all of her stories they're amazing! I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> (Also guess where the Truth and Measure reference is)

“Do you ever miss men,” Nigel asked.

 

Andy blinked. “Um.” She blinked again. “What?”

 

Nigel held up a dress, his gaze flitting between it and Andy multiple times before he turned, pulling it away from the white button up and jeans she was wearing at the moment. He walked a few paces over to hang it up on its rack, looking around the Closet, waiting for something to jump out at him. “Do you ever miss men?”

 

Andy tilted her head, squinting slightly. “I’m with you right now…?”

 

Nigel rolled his eyes so hard Andy wouldn’t be surprised if she found them inside of a pair of sling back heels later. “Jesus, Six, that’s not what I meant.” He picked out another dress, walking back to Andy. “I mean you’ve been with Miranda for almost a year now. A woman. It’s different.”

 

Andy cleared her throat, her face turning a shade of pink similar to the gown Nigel was currently running an approving eye over. “It’s not that different.”

 

“Oh trust me, honey,” Nigel contested. “It is.” He handed the gown to Andy, moving on to the section of the Closet that held the shoes. “Men and women are very different.”

 

Andy turned in place, tracking his path with her eyes. “No they aren’t, not really. And if you like someone, it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

 

Nigel crouched with only a soft grunt, examining the shoes in front of him. “So you’re saying that sex with Miranda is the same as sex was with SpongeBob?”

 

“I am not saying  _ anything _ about sex with Miranda, god, she’d kill me. And I’m not saying anything about Nate either. She’d kill me harder.” Andy couldn’t help but chuckle. “And I keep telling you, Nate wasn’t a fry cook. He was an actual chef.”

 

Nigel hummed. “Pretty sure you told me he worked at the Krusty Krab.”

 

Andy rolled her eyes. “That was back in college. And Nickelodeon sued them and shut them down.”

 

“But he did work there so that makes him SpongeBob.” He plucked up a pair of heels, standing up with a slightly louder grunt than before. “And you Patrick.”

 

Andy raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you’re dressing me in pink?”

 

“Absolutely.” He thrust the shoes against her chest, careful to keep the heels clear of Andy’s sternum. “And don’t try to make me forget my original question with my love of all things SpongeBob Squarepants.”

 

Andy shrugged, her gaze falling to the floor. “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.”

 

“How could you not?” Nigel wrapped one arm around his waist, his other hand reaching out to tap at Andy’s arm. “I couldn’t imagine spending a single night with a woman, let alone a year.” He paused. “Actually I can. I  _ have _ . I had to think about Taye Diggs the whole night just to keep it up.”

 

Andy grimaced. “I don’t think I want to have this conversation anymore.”

 

Nigel held up his hand in a surrendering gesture. “I was just wondering if you missed men, that’s all. I can’t believe you truly think there’s no difference.”

 

“Well, there’s a difference, but I’m pretty sure that’s just because it’s Miranda. She’s different from anyone.”

 

Nigel sighed, a strangely despondent look clouding his face. “That she is.”

 

Andy shuffled, a moment of silence dragging out. She cleared her throat slightly. “I’ll tell you this, though, I do miss the rare occasion when Nate would wear a suit.”

 

Nigel’s eyes immediately brightened. “Oh, really?”

 

Andy nodded. “One time he even wore a tux and I could barely wait until we got home.”

 

Nigel chuckled. “Don’t let Miranda hear you say that.”

 

Andy joined in his laughter. “Trust me, she won’t hear any of this.”

 

Miranda heard. 

 

“New girl,” she snapped, stalking towards her office. “Call the Valentino offices and tell them the dress I was going to wear to the benefit next week is no longer acceptable. Then send the call to me so I can give them my new specifications.” 

 

“Y-yes, Miranda.” 

 

Miranda was inside of her office before her second assistant even finished speaking. She sat down at her desk, picking up one of the many photos strewn across her desk. She stared intensely at it, but if you were to rip it from her hands at that moment, she wouldn’t be able to tell you a single detail of the image. Her mind was stuck in the hallway outside of the Closet. In the fragment of the conversation she had caught as she walked by.

 

_ “Don’t let Miranda hear you say that.” _

 

_ “Trust me, she won’t hear any of this.” _

 

Miranda took a deep breath as subtly as she could, willing her trembling hand to keep the photo steady. Miranda knew this day would come. She knew there would be a moment when Andrea finally realized all that she was missing. All that she  _ missed _ . All that Miranda couldn’t provide her. The money, the glamour, the big house, all of it was meant to help her contend with a twenty five year old curly haired, dimple cheeked boy that she heard too often could make delicious grilled cheese sandwiches. 

 

Miranda couldn’t make grilled cheese sandwiches. But there was something she could do. Something that could make up for the ground that her age and gender and personality lost her.

 

Her phone rang. She shook her head slightly, quickly reaching over to it. “Pierpaolo,” she crooned down the line. “Now, I know I’m cutting it rather closely to ask we start fresh, but I’m sure you don’t mind accommodating, do you?” A slow, cold smile settled on her face. “Wonderful. But don’t worry, we won’t be starting completely from scratch. I do have an idea.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Andy fiddled with her pearl stud earrings, using her elbow to shift the lightweight cape around her shoulders. The  [ pink, sfowery gown ](https://nowfashion.com/elie-saab-couture-spring-summer-2019-paris-26493/shots/1275154) she was wearing was beautiful and airy, seeming as though the fabric was ephemeral and could float away in the wind at any moment. But it was also extremely expensive and feminine in a way that Andy never felt she would measure up to. Even with her hair pinned up in an elegant chignon and her makeup applied expertly, she couldn’t help but feel like there was something missing. Like there was another piece to the puzzle that was lurking in the couch cushions somewhere. She teetered down the stairs, glad that her  [ gold slingbacks ](https://www.giglio.com/eng/shoes-women_heeled-sandals-valentino-rockstud-slingback-heels-peep-toe-genuine-laminated-leather-with-metal-studs-valentino-garavani-pw0s0h05rgc.html) were a merciful three inches. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Caroline and Cassidy walking away from the door. 

 

“Hey,” Andy said, elbowing her cape out of the way again. “Is your mom outside?”

 

Caroline nodded. “Yeah, she said if you weren’t ready in five minutes to yell at you.”

 

Cassidy smiled. “We were going to do it if you weren’t ready in four.”

 

Andy rolled her eyes, reaching down to ruffle their hair to their mutual delight. “Of course you were. Behave for Cara tonight, okay? We probably won't be home until after you're asleep.”

 

“Okay,” they chorused before scampering off to plan just how much mischief they could get into before crossing the line of ‘behaving’.

 

Andy couldn’t help but smile after them. She took a moment, as she often did, to appreciate the life she had as she walked towards the door. She had a job that she loved at the Mirror, two adorable girls that she loved like her own, and an amazing woman that she loved more than anything on this Earth. 

 

A beautiful woman that was currently leaning against their car in a  [ light pink tuxedo ](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Custom-Made-Pink-Women-s-Suits-Ladies-Business-Office-Tuxedos-Formal-Work-Wear-Jacket-Vest-Pants/32861533247.html?src=google&albslr=232986086&src=google&albch=shopping&acnt=494-037-6276&isdl=y&slnk=&plac=&mtctp=&albbt=Google_7_shopping&aff_platform=google&aff_short_key=UneMJZVf&&albagn=888888&albcp=1582410664&albag=59754279756&trgt=296904914040&crea=en32861533247&netw=u&device=c&gclid=CjwKCAjwycfkBRAFEiwAnLX5ISPNBTpNZrYX4Nc53V_WU2nkUYQt_4WMrv6lct3oOz-01vZcIkgxARoC_awQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) and  [ white pumps ](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/valentino-garavani-jaw-studs-point-toe-leather-pumps-prod141280094?ecid=BGCS__GooglePLA&utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=1o5&scid=scplpsku111890617&sc_intid=sku111890617&gclid=CjwKCAjwycfkBRAFEiwAnLX5IUoug8fFTqqWQ-tyoLyNwpdXXkqnnQUSPw5liONRE44XOH09sNfmwRoCaAsQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) with her hands in her pockets.

 

Andy found herself rooted to the spot. Her eyes tracked Miranded from the crown of her carefully and painstakingly coiffed ‘I rolled out of bed like this’ hair, to the tie that she wanted to wrap around her hand and tug, down to the vest she she wanted to tear open, the pants that curved so deliciously around Miranda’s hips and thighs, finally to the tall heels that Andy already knew put Miranda at least a couple inches taller than her. She swallowed, desperately trying to gather moisture in her mouth so she could talk to the goddess in front of her. Andy made her way towards the car, her breath catching when Miranda stepped forward slightly. 

 

Miranda took Andy’s hand, bringing it close to her mouth. “Good evening,” she murmured before placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles. “You look simply divine.”

 

“Thank you,” Andy breathed, her hand electric in Miranda’s grasp. “You...you look amazing. I thought you were wearing something...else.”

 

“I was,” Miranda said, stepping to the side. “But I felt like a change of pace.” She opened the car door, motioning towards it. “After you.”

 

Andy slid into the car, maintaining eye contact with Miranda the whole time. She couldn’t look away. Her gaze was drawn to Miranda’s. It felt as though Andy’s entire body was drawn to her. A string was pulled taut between them and seemed to be shortening with every moment they stayed locked on each other. Andy found herself slowly leaning towards the editor. Only then did Miranda slowly close the door. Andy took the brief reprieve to let out a shaky breath. Holy hell.

 

Miranda slowly walked around the back of the car, unable to keep a self satisfied smirk from her face. Put that in your grilled cheese, Nathaniel. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car pulled up to the red carpet, Andy already able to see the flash of cameras. She turned to make a comment to Miranda, the first words that would have been spoken since leaving the townhouse, but Miranda was already opening her door. She came around the back of the car, opening Andy's door for her. Miranda bent and offered her arm, Andy wrapping her hand around the fine fabric on Miranda’s forearm. She couldn’t help but squeeze slightly, desperate for any form of contact with the striking figure next to her. She didn’t let go of Miranda’s arm once she was safely out of the car, instead sliding her hand into the crook of Miranda’s elbow. Miranda stood up straight and brought her own arm closer to her body. She placed her hand on top of Andy’s, taking a moment to smile at her. They made an elegant pair, and Andy knew without a doubt that when she saw the pictures in the paper tomorrow that they would look perfect together. 

 

It seemed Andy found the missing piece.

 

They made their way towards the door, gliding past the cameras and into the brightly lit banquet hall. The room was lavishly decorated, filled with all of the shiny, sparkling things that were usually at these types of events, but Andy barely noticed them. All of her attention was captured by the woman whose arm she was on. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone’s eye was drawn by Miranda. They were barely inside of the room before the typical stream of sycophants came forward. Andy smiled and laughed and greeted everyone by name, performing her role as Miranda’s companion perfectly, but she would be lying if she said she found the discussion about the state of the Italian economy more interesting than the way Miranda’s suit jacket flattered her figure. But she did her best to appear present and engaging. 

 

“Wouldn’t you say, Andrea,” Miranda asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

Andy blinked. What were they talking about? “Absolutely.”

 

Miranda smiled, the shine of laughter in her eyes. She turned back to the semicircle that had formed around them. “If you’ll excuse us, I promised my Andrea a dance.”

 

Andy felt a flush of pleasure warm her cheeks as she was led to the dancefloor in the center of the room. Miranda never referred to Andy as her girlfriend, or her partner. It was always ‘her Andrea’.

 

Andy sighed, sliding her hands onto Miranda’s shoulders.  _ I really am hers… _

 

Miranda placed her hands high on Andy’s waist, keeping a slight and respectable distance between them. “Are you enjoying yourself, darling?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

 

Andy chuckled. “Okay, I’ll admit,” she said, shrugging. “I’m having trouble paying attention to what anyone is saying.”

 

“Is that so?” She took one of Andy’s hands with her own, lacing their fingers together. “Is something distracting you?”

 

Andy narrowed her eyes. “You know what’s distracting me.”

 

Miranda smiled. “I haven’t the slightest idea. But don’t worry, darling, just a little while longer.” She lowered the hand not holding Andy’s, wrapping her arm around Andy and pulling their bodies flush against one another. Andy gasped. A definite shape pressed low against her stomach. It was firm, long and thick. Her mouth went dry and if it weren’t for how Miranda was holding her, Andy was sure that her legs would buckle beneath her. 

 

Miranda leaned down, her mouth grazing Andy’s ear as she murmured, “Then I’ll take you home and you can take this suit off of me.”

 

Miranda pulled away, the dangerous glint in her eye contrasting the bland smile on her lips. She brought Andy’s hand up to her mouth, placing a light kiss on the knuckles. Andy followed Miranda around the dance floor, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. 

 

Andy spent the rest of the evening more dazed than ever, her consciousness not extending past the hand resting possessively on her hip and the shape hidden between Miranda’s legs. It wasn’t until she heard Miranda wishing those around her a good evening that her senses became sharp again. Suddenly she was hyper aware of her surroundings; the sound of Miranda’s voice next to her, the feel of Miranda’s hand guiding her towards the door, the scent of Miranda’s perfume in the backseat. All of it was sensory overload. Andy was nearly trembling by the time they were entering the house. As soon as the front door was closed Andy spun, reaching for Miranda’s belt.

 

Miranda took hold of Andy’s wrists, holding them in the air between them. “Hello, Cara,” she called over Andy’s shoulder, not sparing her girlfriend a glance. “How are you this evening?”

 

Andy bit back a whine, forcing herself to turn around with a smile plastered on her face.

 

“I’m well, Miranda,” Cara made her way towards the couple- taking her sweet ass time, Andy noted. “And you?”

 

“Did the girls behave themselves?”

 

“They always do, Miranda. They’re asleep now.” Cara answered, too used to Miranda’s brusque attitude to bat an eye. “Will you need anything else from me tonight?”

 

“No,” Andy blurted. Her face burned as Miranda and Cara peered at her, one with barely disguised heat and the other with pleasant confusion.

 

“Alright, then,” Cara approached the door. “I’ll be on my way.”

 

And then she was gone.

 

Barely a moment passed before Andy was on Miranda, and she was pretty sure Cara heard the bang of the door when she pressed Miranda against it. Andy could feel Miranda’s chuckle where their chests were pinned together. She brought her mouth to Miranda’s, stealing the breath from that laugh. She moaned when Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy’s waist and brought their bodies even closer together, once again giving Andy a tease of what lay under Miranda’s suit. Andy whined, her hands fumbling at Miranda’s belt.

 

Miranda pulled back, once again capturing Andy’s wrists. “Not here,” she panted.

 

“Miranda, please, I-,” she fought pitifully against Miranda’s hold, incoherent in her wanting. “ _ Please _ .”

 

“I know, darling,” Miranda shushed. “Make it upstairs and I’ll give it to you. Be a good girl and I’ll give you  _ everything _ .”

 

Andy gasped, scrambling backwards towards the staircase. She stumbled slightly on the first step, reaching for the railing to steady herself. Her hand fell on Miranda’s forearm instead, the other arm wrapping around Andy’s waist and bringing her back against Miranda’s chest. She placed a wet kiss on Andy’s neck. 

 

“Careful, dearest.”

 

Andy whimpered.

 

Miranda guided Andy’s hand to the railing, pulling away and walking ahead of her.

 

Andy took her time climbing the stairs, keeping a strong grip on the rail. She followed Miranda up the two flights, cursing each step along the way. Next on her shit list was every door they passed that wasn’t their bedroom. Lastly was Miranda herself when she stopped outside of their door with her hand on the knob. She took a moment, a  _ long _ moment, to stare Andy up and down. Miranda noted the blown pupils, the flushed cheeks, the heaving chest. She saw the blatant desire thrumming through Andrea’s body.

 

Miranda opened the door, stepping into the room and to the side, holding the door for Andy.

 

Andy stepped through swallowing as she approached the bed. She stood by the side of it, her hands clasped in front of her. She watched Miranda close the door and lock it, their eyes connected the whole time. Miranda stalked towards Andrea, stopping inches in front of her. Miranda brought a hand up, threading it through Andy’s hair. She plucked at all the clips, watching wave after wave of it cascade down Andrea’s back.

 

“You’re beautiful,” she said, bringing her lips to barely graze against Andrea’s. “Like a rose.” 

 

Andy trembled against Miranda’s mouth, her eyes falling shut. “Miranda, please, I need-.”

 

“Shhh,” Miranda adjusted her grip slightly. “I know what you need. I told you that if you’re good I’ll give it to you.” She placed a barely there kiss against Andy’s mouth. “Do you want to be a good girl for me?”

 

Andy let out an airy whine. “ _ Yes. _ ”

 

Miranda smirked. “Perfect.” She tugged at Andrea’s hair. “Then get on your knees.”

 

Andy couldn’t lower herself fast enough, the fabric of her dress fanning out around her. She gazed up at Miranda, eager to show how good she was willing to be.

 

Miranda stepped back slightly, considering Andy’s position. She slowly unbuttoned her jacket, unable to hold back a smile when Andrea whimpered softly. She let the jacket fall down her arms and to the floor. Next she loosened her tie, sighing as the slight pressure was released. She slipped it over her head then, in a spur of the moment decision, pulled it over Andrea’s. She pulled on the fabric, tightening it just enough for Andrea to reflexively swallow. Very nice. Miranda moved on to her shirt, stroking each button for a moment before popping it open. The shirt parted to reveal the edges of a white bra. She kept the shirt on and kept it tucked into her pants. She undid the cuffs on her shirt, rolling them up to her elbows. 

 

She toyed with the buckle of her belt for a moment, taking pleasure in Andrea’s transfixed gaze on her hands. Instead of undoing the belt she skipped to the zipper, pulling it down and reaching her hand inside. She couldn’t ignore the gasp Andrea let out when she pulled out the packer she had been wearing all the night. It was pliable enough for Miranda to keep it tucked away and unnoticeable, but still firm enough for what Miranda had planned. 

 

She held it in her hand, peering down at Andrea. “Is this what you wanted?”

 

Andy swallowed, nodding silently.

 

“No words,” Miranda asked in an exaggerated tone. “My, my, this must be a first.” She stepped closer again, laying her hand on top of Andrea’s head. “That must be because you realize there’s something else I want from your mouth.”

 

Andy gazed up at Miranda, her eyes wide. She licked her lips.

 

“Open,” Miranda murmured, her other hand at Andrea’s mouth. She placed her thumb on Andrea’s lower lip, gently leveraging her mouth open. She held Andrea’s head still with both hands as she slid the tip of the toy between her lips. “Now be a good girl,” she said, tightening her grip on Andrea’s hair slightly. “And suck my cock.”

 

Andy wasted no time, her cheeks hollowing out as she pulled the head deeper into her mouth. She kept her eyes on Miranda’s for as long as she could, but as she took the cock deeper into her mouth she closed her eyes with the effort. She coughed as she attempted to swallow the shaft down.

 

“Easy darling,” Miranda muttered above her.

 

But Andrea didn’t want to take it easy. She had been thinking of this since the moment she felt Miranda on the dancefloor. She wanted to be on her knees for Miranda. She wanted to choke on Miranda’s cock and leave it dripping with her spit. Wanted to open herself up and take every inch Miranda had to offer. 

 

So she pulled back a bit, took a deep breath, then took every inch Miranda had to offer.

 

Miranda couldn’t help but moan from deep inside of her chest. She knew that the strap on wasn’t actually attached to her, but the image of Andrea on her knees, lips around something that was between her legs, it was striking to say the least. She tightened her hold on Andrea’s hair even more, her hips bucking just the tiniest bit. “ _ Good _ girl,” she rasped. “Good fucking girl, keep going.”

 

Andy sucked as she pulled away, the cock falling out of her mouth with a pop. She held it with her hand, licking from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth again, gagging on the way down. This time Miranda met her halfway, thrusting slowly. She pulled Andrea’s head back, then let go of her hair, reaching for the tie instead. She pulled Andrea forward by the improvised leash again and again, slowly and gently fucking Andrea’s mouth. It continued that way for a short time, the wet sound of Andy’s throat and their shared panting the only sounds in the room. It wasn’t until a particularly sharp thrust caused Andrea to not only choke but moan loudly that Miranda decided she couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

“Get up,” she croaked. She pulled Andrea away from her for the last time, moaning at the sight of a strand of saliva still connecting them. “Take that dress off and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

 

Andy’s hands trembled as she reached for zipper on her back. She pulled it down as far as she could then staggered onto her feet. She wiped at the drool on her chin. She turned, motioning towards her back. “Help,” she panted.

 

Miranda stepped forward, dragging the sipper down Andrea’s back. She couldn’t help but lean forward and trail kisses down the skin she uncovered. She pushed the dress down, the fabric barely making a sound as it pooled on the floor revealing Andrea’s naked body. Andy reached up and took the tie off. Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea’s torso, ghosting her fingers upwards to tease at Andrea’s nipples. She pulled gently, reveling in the sound of Andrea’s breathy moan. She placed one final kiss on Andrea’s shoulder before pushing at her back.

 

Andy climbed onto the bed, feeling raw and exposed and more aroused than she had ever been in her life. Miranda reached down and undid the buckles of Andrea’s shoes and took them off. Andy grabbed a pillow, sliding her arms underneath it and resting her cheek on top of it. She watched Miranda untuck her shirt from her pants and take it off. Next came the shoes, tossed aside as though they didn’t cost hundreds of dollars. Then finally,  _ finally _ , Miranda undid her belt and the button of her pants, pulling them down. Andy noticed a dark spot on the fabric of the brief style harness Miranda was wearing. Andy moaned, burying her face in the pillow and raising her ass higher into the air. 

 

Miranda stalked towards the bed, taking a moment to look at the display in front of her. The beautiful bow of Andrea’s back, the grace of her shoulders, the curve of her hips, the roundness of her ass, the firmness of her thighs. She swallowed, nearly overwhelmed at the beauty of Andrea’s body, of the female body. The pure sensuality of it. The softness of her mouth, the breathy, tinkling sound of her moans, the gentleness of her hands, the love in her eyes. Suddenly the toy between her legs felt...out of place. Not wrong, but not right either. It wasn’t the answer. 

 

Miranda had always loved femininity. She made her career out of it. She was rarely threatened by a man or his masculinity. And when she was, her response was never to put on a suit and try to win some sort of metaphorical dick measuring contest. She never tried to beat someone at their own game. She made the game and she made the rules. Maybe she couldn’t compete with  _ Nate _ , but he couldn’t compete with her either.

 

Andy let out a keening sound, breaking Miranda from reverie. Miranda shook her head slightly, taking a deep breath. Andrea was lying in her bed, desperate and wet and wanting. Because of Miranda. Not because of a suit or a fake cock. Because they were in love. Miranda forgot sometimes that she was lucky enough to have the love of this woman. That of all the people Andrea could have, she chose Miranda everyday. And Miranda had to trust that Andrea would continue to choose her, grilled cheeses or no.

 

She got on the bed behind Andrea, taking a gentle hold of her hips. “I told you that if you were good I’d give you everything you need, didn’t I?” Miranda circled Andrea’s entrance for a moment before slowly sliding a finger inside. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of silky, warm wetness around her. “Didn’t I,” she asked through Andrea’s desperate moan.

 

“Yes,” Andy sang. 

 

Miranda added a second finger, stroking slowly and deeply, spreading the fingers as she pulled out. “Is that what you want? Are you ready for it all?”

 

“Yes!” Andrea bit at the pillow, muffling her moans.

 

Miranda removed her fingers, taking them into her mouth, her eyes fluttering in satisfaction. Dear god, the taste of this woman… “Then I’ll give it to you.” She lined the toy up with Andrea’s entrance. “Are you going to take what I give you?”

 

“Fuck, yes, I’ll take it all!”

 

“Good,” Miranda crooned as she slipped the head inside. “So good.”

 

Andy clutched at the pillow. “ _ Good, _ ” she babbled into the pillow as she was filled. “Good, good, good…”

 

Miranda felt her pelvis pressing against Andrea’s ass. She gave a slight thrust.

 

“So  _ fucking _ good,” Andrea  moaned.

 

Miranda grasped Andrea’s hips, sliding out slowly and back in even slower. “I don’t need this silly toy, Andrea. You know that, right?”

 

Andy whined, attempting to rock back into Miranda, but she was held still, forced to endure Miranda’s torturously slow strokes.

 

“I don’t need a tuxedo or a cock. I can make you cum with my fingers, with my mouth, with my words.” She increased the speed of her thrusts, angling downwards. “I need only look at you to make you wet, don’t I?”

 

“Oh, fuck, yes, Miranda.”

 

Harder, faster, deeper. Miranda pushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead. “Do  you know why that is,” Miranda asked. “Do you know why I can command your body? Why I can make you tremble with a single touch?”

 

There were many answers to that question. So many reasons for why they seemed to set each other alight in a way that no else ever had. Honestly, Miranda didn’t even expect Andrea to try to articulate a response.

 

But she did.

 

“Because I love you!”

 

Miranda was sure she was going to leave bruises on Andrea’s hips with how hard she was suddenly clutching at the skin. She cursed, rolling her hips relentlessly. Andrea screamed into the pillow, reaching underneath her body to rub at her clit. It was a matter of moments until she moaned her orgasm into the fabric. Miranda panted, continuing to fuck Andrea through the shocks of electricity travelling her synapses. She gradually slowed, until she finally pulled out. She pushed down the harness down her legs as quickly as she could with trembling hands, and flinging it away. Miranda pulled at Andrea’s shoulder, encouraging her to turn on her back. Andy barely managed to flop over, panting with her eyes still closed. Her make up was ruined and her cheeks seemed stained a permanent shade of red.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Miranda made her way up Andrea’s body, dotting kisses up her skin. She stopped at her mouth, leading with her tongue as she stole a deep, dirty kiss. She felt Andrea’s hands trail down to her ass, helping her shift into a new position straddling Andrea’s leg. Miranda gasped, wasting no time grinding against Andrea’s skin.

 

“You are so fucking hot,” Andrea whispered harshly against her mouth. “I wish I had the words to- I wish I could say it like you can. I wish- oh, fuck, you’re going to cum aren’t you? Go ahead, baby. I know how worked up you are, go ahead, cum all over my leg. God, you’re so wet. Cum for me, I wanna feel it.”

 

Miranda buried her face in Andrea’s neck, groaning against the skin there. She stiffened, pressing hard against Andrea’s skin. She came out of her orgasms in fits and starts, her body unlocking bit by bit until she felt boneless. She moaned softly, giving a few more languid thrusts against Andrea’s leg before finally settling. Then all was quiet except the sound of their panting and thundering hearts.

 

Andy took a deep breath. “Holy shit,” she crowed. “Where did that come from?”

 

Miranda shrugged, already drifting towards sleep. “I wanted to beat grilled cheeses.”

 

“What? What does that mean? ...Miranda?”

 

A soft snore was her only response.


End file.
